I Do
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de steffy2106] Mycroft est sur le point de faire face au plus grand défi de sa vie… Assister au mariage de Molly. Peut-il rester là à regarder la seule femme qu'il ait aimé lier sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre ou doit-il simplement rester à l'écart ? Un dilemme cornélien qui pourrait s'avérer être la fin de l'Homme de Glace.
1. Part 1

**Ma solution quand j'ai une mauvaise journée**

Hier soir j'étais en train de plancher sur un essai pour la fac quand j'ai craqué j'ai recontacté **steffy2106** \- qui est extrêmement heureuse que les francophones aiment ses histoires- et je l'ai suppliée de me laisser **traduire un de ses OS** et comme elle est absolument adorable elle a sauvé ma soirée.

 **Conclusion** : je n'ai pas fini mon essai mais j'ai traduit son OS que je vais vous poster en **TROIS parties** **(je suis sadique).** Pour ceux qui le liront après ce n'est pas drôle, pour ceux qui s'accrochent (merci) **l'OS sera posté EN ENTIER ce soir et chaque partie sera publiée toutes les heures… à partir de 21h**

J'espère que vous passerez une aussi bonne soirée que moi ! Vous allez avoir envie d'en étrangler certains, de vous glisser dans la poche de Sherlock ou de rire comme des hystériques : Ne vous gênez surtout !

Comme d'habitude cet OS appartient totalement à steffy2106 et vous pouvez retrouver le lien de la fiction originale ici : www .fanfiction s / 10511078/ 1/ I-do (enlevez les espaces).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.

Ceci est une fiction dite Mollcroft qui sera aussi postée sur Wattpad et . Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)

Bisous & Enjoy xxx

 **#############**

\- Je ne viendrai pas, murmura Mycroft à son téléphone, tout en buvant un verre de scotch.

\- Mycroft ne fais pas ça, gémit Molly à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je ne fais rien du tout.

Il essaya de garder sa voix aussi impassible que possible.

\- Tu as dit que tu ça ne te dérangeais pas, que c'était ce que tu voulais.

Mycroft regarda par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes, la neige tombait, recouvrant ses topiaires (1).

\- Je sais et je suis d'accord mais tu sais comment je suis avec les mariages. Je n'aime pas la foule. Ça n'a rien de personnel. Je ne suis pas non plus allé au mariage des Watson.

\- Oui, mais ils n'étaient pas moi Mycroft.

Sa peine était évidente dans sa voix.

 _Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Personne d'autre n'est toi et c'est ce qui rend ça encore plus difficile,_ pensa Mycroft.

\- Je suis occupé Molly. Il y a une crise qui se prépare.

\- Un samedi ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement que les problèmes ne tiennent jamais compte des horaires.

Il se souvint des nombreuses fois où il lui avait posé un lapin quand ils sortaient ensemble, la déception et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il devait la laisser partir, elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner.

\- Mais c'est mon mariage Mycroft.

Mycroft ferma les yeux. Il pouvait imaginer ça : elle remontant l'allée dans sa magnifique robe blanche pour retrouver un homme qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle. L'idée seule allait lui retourner l'estomac.

Il l'avait quitté, lui avait dit d'aller de l'avant, qu'ils ne pouvaient être que des amis. Il avait menti, lui avait dit que même s'il tenait à elle, il ne ressentait vraiment rien pour elle.

Il était resté loin d'elle pendant des mois après ça, l'observant dans l'ombre. Ça avait probablement été la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite et quand elle avait rencontré cet homme stupide et s'y était attachée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entrer à nouveau dans sa vie, même si c'était seulement en tant qu'ami.

Mycroft avait regretté de s'apercevoir qu'elle semblait heureuse et quand ce crétin l'avait demandée en mariage, il avait ravalé ses propres sentiments et l'avait repoussée une fois de plus.

\- _Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, dit Molly en entrant dans son bureau._

\- _Ah. Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur._

 _Il essaya de garder son visage impassible._

\- _Tu l'es ?_

 _Elle s'assit en face de lui, cherchant un signe d'émotion._

\- _Je suis quoi ?_

\- _En train de me féliciter ?_

\- _Bien sûr enfin !_

 _Mycroft sourit et il sut qu'il semblait particulièrement sincère. Il était devenu un expert pour cacher ses sentiments, se détacher des situations. Il maitrisait les micro-expressions et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception._

 _Elle hocha la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme elle avait l'habitude de faire chaque fois qu'elle avait un doute._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venue._

\- _Il y a – Elle prit une profonde inspiration. J'aime Tom, Mycroft, je l'aime vraiment –_

 _Mycroft garda son sourire mais il grinçait tellement des dents qu'il pensa qu'il allait les briser._

\- _Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas épouser Tom ?_

 _Et il put voir dans ses yeux que, contre toute attente, une petite part d'elle-même espérait encore quelque chose de lui._

\- _Eh bien il y a beaucoup de raisons à prendre en considération, comme l'éducation des enfants ou les conséquences fiscales évidemment et..._

\- _Non. Elle secoua la tête. Non je me demandais si tu pouvais penser à une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas me marier._

\- _Oh ! Eh bien, bien sûr que non ! Je suis ravi pour toi. Il appuya sur l'interphone. Sally ? S'il vous plait essayez de me trouver une bouteille de champagne. Nous avons quelque chose à célébrer._

 _Mycroft ne manqua pas la douleur et le doute sur son visage, et il sut que c'était sa faute. Ça avait toujours été de sa faute._

Mycroft avait été rongé par les doutes depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Tom. Il l'avait rencontré deux fois et n'avait pas été impressionné. Il n'était pas assez bien pour Molly. Mais qui l'était après tout ? Certainement pas lui-même.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je sois là ?

\- Oui, je le veux vraiment.

Mycroft hocha la tête pour lui-même. Un sacrifice de plus – peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin. La voir se marier à un autre homme. Cela l'aiderait à avancer et à aller de l'avant.

Elle était à l'évidence aller de l'avant parce qu'il l'avait poussée à le faire. Maintenant c'était son tour.

\- Je serai là. Il répondit, sa voix plus grave que d'habitude.

 **#############**

 ** _(1) Un jardin topiaire est un type de jardin dont le décor végétal est composé de nombreuses bien taillées_**

 **Oh Lord il y aurait tellement à dire sur cette toute petite partie mais je vais vous laisser maudire Mycroft et ses conséquences fiscales ! Combien de temps va-t-il pouvoir rester impassible ? Et c'est sans compter son cher frangin qui ne risque pas de laisser passer une telle opportunité !**


	2. Part 2

Mycroft changea d'avis dix fois pendant la nuit et put à peine croire qu'il se tenait maintenant devant une église remplie de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

\- Alors tu es venu ? Déclara Sherlock, debout à côté de Mycroft, observant les gens qui montaient les escaliers.

\- J'imagine que je l'ai fait.

\- Je pensais que les mariages étaient un ennui que tu ne voulais pas t'imposer.

\- Correct mais c'est de Molly dont nous parlons. C'est différent. Elle est une amie, ajouta Mycroft et utiliser le mot _ami_ pour Molly lui sembla faux.

C'était comme parler avec des cailloux dans la bouche.

Sherlock eut un petit rire.

\- Tu appelles ça comme ça Mycroft ? Ami ? Je m'attendais à un drame mais je suppose que ce mariage sera insipide après tout.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna avant de monter les escaliers.

\- Tu sais, elle n'est pas obligée d'épouser le débile. Un mot c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Sherlock sache pour eux. Ils avaient rompu avant même que Sherlock ne 'ressuscite'.

Son frère offrit à Mycroft un sourire complice.

\- Eh bien je suppose que pour une fois, **JE SUIS** le plus intelligent.

Cela prit à Mycroft quelques minutes de plus avant qu'il entre finalement dans l'église. Il s'assit sur le dernier banc en gardant les yeux sur Tom qui se tenait près de l'autel en train de plaisanter avec son témoin.

 _Peut être que je pourrais envoyer le C019 (2) ici et –_ Mycroft secoua sa tête. Non il ne ruinerait pas sa journée. Il était là pour elle, rien d'autre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et remercia sa bonne étoile quand son téléphone commença vibrer dans la poche de sa veste.

Il sortit rapidement de l'église par une porte latérale. C'était son assistante personnelle pour lui donner une rapide mise à jour sur un dossier très sensible.

\- Je ne pense pas que je resterai pour la réception. S'il vous plait dites au Premier Ministre...

Mycroft leva les yeux et se pétrifia. Molly se tenait face à lui dans sa robe de mariage ; ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon très haut qui révélait son cou gracieux. Elle ressemblait à un ange, son ange.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et cela le mit presque à genoux.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il à son assistante personnelle, plus très sûr de ce qu'elle disait.

Il était perdu dans les yeux chocolat de Molly.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle doucement quand il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Je suis assez jolie ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il était censé dire, qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était une jolie mariée.

\- Ne l'épouse pas, s'entendit-il murmurer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne- Ne l'épouse pas, implora-t-il maintenant plus fort. Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Il ne le sera jamais. Je suis celui qu'il te faut Molly. Mes abords sont peut-être rugueux, je ne ressemble peut-être pas à grand-chose mais je suis à toi.

Mycroft n'avait jamais été aussi confiant et sûr de ses paroles qu'à ce moment-là. La repousser n'avait jamais été la solution. Il avait pensé qu'il le faisait pour elle alors qu'en réalité, il l'avait fait pour lui. Il l'aimait et cela n'avait pas été acceptable mais il savait que la laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas une option avec laquelle il pouvait vivre, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas exprimé ses sentiments à haute voix.

Il pouvait se souvenir de ce que lui disait sa grand-mère quand il laissait son ego se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle avait l'habitude de lui dire à l'époque, _« le choix que tu fais peut être une erreur mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire marche arrière »_ et en voyant Molly dans cette robe, sur le point d'unir sa vie à celle d'un homme qui n'était pas lui, il réalisa qu'il avait fait la plus grosse de toutes les erreurs.

\- Ma voiture est garée ici, dit-il en désignant la sortie latérale à quelques pas de lui. Prend juste ma main, il tendit la main vers elle.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Demanda Molly, la voix vacillante de colère et les yeux luisant de larmes.

\- De tous les jours, c'est aujourd'hui avec mon fiancé parfaitement bien qui m'aime et qui veut passer le reste de sa vie avec moi, qui attend près de l'autel... Mycroft, de toutes les choses cruelles que j'aurais pu t'imaginer faire, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais être AUSSI cruel.

Ses mots lui firent mal, principalement parce qu'ils étaient vrais. Ce qu'il lui faisait était cruel et égoïste mais il devait le faire avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Je ne le savais pas avant ou peut-être que je le savais mais je refusais de le voir. Le fait est, Molly, que je sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir. Je ne voulais pas voir la plus grosse erreur de ma vie s'afficher sous mes yeux. De toutes les choses que j'ai faite, de toutes les choses qui se sont passés, je ne changerai qu'une seule chose celle de te repousser.

\- S'il te plait Mycroft, déclara Molly en séchant rapidement la larme traitresse qui lui avait échappé des yeux.

\- Je t'aime Molly, admit-il. J'aime tout en toi. J'aime tes différentes façons de sourire selon la situation. J'aime la manière dont tu es sauvage et sans peur quand les gens que tu aimes sont en danger. J'aime ton doux ronflement quand tu es fatiguée. J'aime quand tu grognes, quand tu ris et j'aime que tu me donnes envie d'être un homme meilleur. Tu n'as jamais été facile avec moi et tu m'as toujours dit quand je dépassais les bornes. Molly, je suis désespérément amoureux de toi.

Molly lâcha un sanglot sans larme, posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne peux pas –

\- Si, si tu peux. Dis-moi où tu veux aller et nous pouvons partir sur le champ. Bali ? Tahiti ? Japon ? Dis-moi un nom. Je t'épouserai si c'est ce que tu veux, nous aurons des bébés, et un chien et une maison pleine de ton art papillon ridiculement laid. N'importe quoi Molly, tant que tu me choisis.

\- Prête chérie ?

Les deux regardèrent avec étonnement l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'église.

Mycroft le reconnut comme étant l'oncle de Molly même s'il ne l'avait jamais formellement rencontrer avant.

Son oncle remarqua la détresse de Molly et regarda Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Mycroft se tourna à nouveau vers Molly.

\- S'il te plait, articula-t-il silencieusement, ce qui n'était certainement pas un mot qu'il utilisait souvent.

Il lui tendit à nouveau la main.

Elle le regarda pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité mais ça ne dut durer que quelques secondes. Elle allait prendre sa main, il en était sûr. Si sûr qu'il pouvait déjà sentir sa peau douce et fraîche contre sa main calleuse.

\- Non, répondit-elle la voix brisée. C'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Il laissa sa main retomber lourdement sur le côté, engourdi et choqué d'avoir eu tort. Il n'avait jamais eu tort.

Molly se tourna vers son oncle, lissant sa robe avec ses mains.

\- Oui allons-y.

Elle marcha vers lui et prit son bras. Il la regarda marcher lentement le long de l'allée et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait était comme un coup de couteau dans son cœur.

Quand elle atteignit l'autel et se tourna vers son fiancé, Mycroft attrapa son portable avant de sortir vivement de l'église.

\- Mon rendez-vous précédent a été annulé. S'il vous plait dites au Premier Ministre que je suis en chemin.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 ** _(2)Le CO19 ou Specialist Crime and Operations Specialist Firearms Command est l'équivalent en Angleterre du SWAT ou du GIGN. Ils sont chargés du contreterrorisme._**

 **Parler maintenant ou se taire à jamais... Il y en a un qui a choisi la seconde solution.**

 **Mycroft au tapis. Molly avec presque la bague au doigt. Et Sherlock ? Je suis prête à parier qu'il jubile.**


	3. Part 3

Mycroft regarda l'horloge au mur. Il était 16 heures et Molly était probablement mariée maintenant.

Son portable vibra – un message de Sherlock.

 _Mariage spectaculaire, dommage que tu l'aies raté. Voilà la vidéo pour que tu puisses en profiter – SH_

Mycroft prit son téléphone. Il aurait pu le briser. Laisser à son frère le soin de trouver une faille dans son armure et de l'utiliser...

\- Pensez-vous que c'est une solution que nous pourrions au moins étudier ? Lui demanda le Premier Ministre.

Mycroft se concentra sur l'homme en face lui, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que le Premier Ministre avait dit.

\- Eh bien oui mais je vais devoir restructurer et voir quelle option est le plus viable pour la Nation et la Reine.

\- Mais je crois vraiment –

\- Ne le prenez pas mal Monsieur mais vous n'êtes pas un stratège de guerre. Je le suis.

Au même moment, Mycroft entendit une certaine agitation et la voix feutrée de sa secrétaire avant que sa porte s'ouvre.

Le garde dans la pièce attrapa son arme.

\- Non ! Cria-t-il en levant la main vers le garde. Elle est la bienvenue ici. Molly ?

Mycroft remarqua son apparence. Elle était à bout de souffle, ses joues étaient rougies et son chignon était défait. Ceci, en plus des tâches sombres au bas de sa robe de mariage montraient clairement qu'elle avait couru à pied jusqu'ici.

Il la scanna, essayant de voir une blessure.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dû faire ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle à mi-chemin entre un cri et un sanglot. Tu as détruit ma vie, Mycroft. Tu **m** 'as détruit.

\- Je pense que je devrais y aller, dit le Premier Ministre visiblement très embarrassée.

Molly tourna sa tête et marqua un temps d'arrêt, rougissant encore plus.

Mycroft hocha la tête en gardant ses yeux sur Molly, essayant de voir sa main gauche.

\- Oui je pense que c'est mieux.

Une fois le Premier Ministre partit, Molly s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et il remarqua ses pieds nus, sales et tailladées à cause de sa course à travers les rues de Londres.

\- Apportez-moi de l'antiseptique, de l'eau tiède et des serviettes, aboya Mycroft à l'interphone avant de revenir devant Molly.

\- Tu ne l'as pas épousé, dit-il doucement quand il remarqua sa main dénudée d'anneau.

\- Comment aurai-je pu ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux, des larmes fraiches recouvrant ses joues. Comment aurais-je pu après ce que tu m'as dit ? J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible à cause de t- toi Mycroft. J'ai blessé cet homme parfaitement bon. Humiliée toute ma famille, je me suis humiliée moi-même.

Ses épaules tombèrent très légèrement, ses yeux fixaient un point sur le mur.

Il s'accroupit devant elle avec l'eau tiède. Molly tressaillit très légèrement alors qu'il attrapait son pied mais il ne voyait pas le geste autrement.

\- Je suis une mariée en fuite, chuchota-t-elle surtout pour elle-même et Mycroft pût voir qu'elle avait surtout une discussion avec elle-même.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il vit ses pieds pendant qu'il les nettoyait. L'église était à plus de deux miles et il pouvait l'imaginer courir tout le long du chemin.

\- Et tout l'argent que sa famille à dépenser, ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'il eut finit de nettoyer ses pieds.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je les rembourserai.

Elle le regarda finalement, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Dis- moi que je n'ai pas fait une erreur.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, admit-elle en battant des paupières pour laisser couler les larmes.

Mycroft dut faire de son mieux pour cacher son sourire. Elle était désespérée, blessée et avait le cœur brisé. Il ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point sa présence ici le rendait heureux, pas encore en tout cas.

Il embrassa son front.

\- Repose-toi un peu Molly. Les choses seront plus clairs plus tard.

Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé sur lequel il avait passé tellement de nuits et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Molly hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

Mycroft s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là maintenant, qu'elle l'avait choisi après tout.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle soit endormie, il attrapa son téléphone, brancha ses écouteurs et regarda la vidéo que Sherlock avait envoyé.

Elle commença quand le prêtre demandait si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage avec Sherlock chuchotant à l'arrière-plan :

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, frérot.

Quand le moment des 'Je le veux' arriva, Tom dit un 'Je le veux' fort et sûr. Puis ce fut au tour de Molly et elle resta silencieuse.

\- Molly ? Tenta son fiancé.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je répète ?

Le prêtre s'agitait visiblement. Molly secoua la tête.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Qui ? Demanda Tom confus.

\- Oh, Couteau à viande est confus. Quel choc. Bien joué, mon frère, chuchota Sherlock en hors champ suivit par un « Sherlock ! », une menace de John Watson.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Molly, Molly ne fait pas ça, supplia son fiancé et même si Mycroft était extatique à l'idée de l'avoir ici avec lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal de voir l'angoisse sur son visage.

Il savait trop bien à quel point ça faisait mal de perdre Molly. Elle se tourna vers le public.

\- Je- Je ne peux pas, s'exclama-t-elle avant d'ôter ses talons hauts et elle se précipita vers les portes de l'église.

Une fois que Molly eut disparue de l'église, Sherlock tourna son téléphone dans sa direction. Il souriait largement. Cet homme adorait vraiment faire son show.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais je veux te remercier. C'était probablement le meilleur cadeau de tous les temps. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant Mycroft ?

Mycroft arrêta la vidéo et regarda Molly pensivement.

\- Ce que je vais faire frérot, c'est de faire de Molly Hooper ma femme dès que je le peux.

The End

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Une mariée en fuite... J'adore cette expression tout comme l'embarras du Premier Ministre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS autant que moi ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
